The present disclosure generally relates to protecting sensitive electronic data. In particular, this disclosure relates to an apparatus designed to provide multiple levels of data protection for data stored within an integrated circuit (IC) chip.
The widespread use of computers and electronic systems, especially computers interconnected by networks such as the Internet, has caused data represented electronically to become ubiquitous. Electronic data may include a variety of file formats such as text, word processing documents, graphics data, still images, audio tracks and video data.
A wide range of information content, including “sensitive” information items may be represented electronically. Sensitive information may include any type of information or knowledge that might result in loss of an advantage or level of security if disclosed to others. Loss, misuse, modification or corruption of, or unauthorized access to sensitive information may adversely affect the privacy, reputation, finances or welfare of an individual, and trade secrets, reputation, and finances of a business, depending on the level of sensitivity and nature of the information.
Due to the intangible nature of electronic data, in conjunction with the potential ease of undetected data copying (theft) or corruption, a variety of data protection methods and devices can be employed to protect sensitive data. Data protection methods and devices may be adapted and/or employed to provide a level of data protection suitable to the device containing the data (e.g., memory chip or hard disk drive) or media (e.g., cable or free space) through which the data is transmitted. In certain applications, a combination of data protection methods or devices (e.g., physically securing equipment containing data and encrypting data using an encryption algorithm) may be employed to provide a level of protection greater than the use of a single method or device.